Reconstruir los pedazos
by MidnightDreamsSN
Summary: Para innovar un poco, he decidido escribir algo diferente a lo que suelo encontrar por aquí. La historia parte desde la infancia de Katherine y Richard. Un verano y un pueblo de montaña por delante dan para mucho... Kate Beckett: 5 años. Dudas, inseguridades y miedos desde la muerte de su padre Rick Castle: 7 años y medio. Es un niño exitoso y repleto de sueños.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. 1: Volviendo a los orígenes**

Los rayos de sol filtrándose a través del cristal llevaban a que la pequeña Kate tuviese que entrecerrar los ojos mientras oía, sin dar síntomas de hacerlo, hablar a su madre.

_-Cariño, ¿qué te parece?_

_Estoy segura de que este será un gran verano… ya sabes, podremos perfeccionar tu natación, salir a contemplar libélulas a las noches, pasear por los caminos de arena… practicar ese deporte que tanto te gusta.._

Se sorbió la nariz intentando mantenerse calmada y relajada mientras fijaba su atención al volante a la par que le enumeraba a su hija las ventajas de ese primer verano de chicas… el primer verano en ese pueblo que ella ya había dejado tan olvidado.

Johanna giró un instante la cabeza, tiempo suficiente para ver como su hija se dedicaba a dibujar un mismo dibujo en el cristal de la ventanilla que no conseguía descifrar...

Regulando el retrovisor para enfocarlo en la carita de la pequeña, esbozó una nueva sonrisa antes de volver a intentar hacerle hablar:

-_¿Mi chica se ha enfadado conmigo?_

Kate al punto empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro

_-Entonces no te gusta el sitio... ¿es eso?_

La pequeña volvió a negar con la cabeza

_-¿Entonces... que le ocurre a mi pequeña guerrera?_

Y al punto de escucharle a su madre formular la pregunta se llevó ambas manitas a los ojos intentando retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir a relucir.

A Johanna la vida se le había empezado a hacer cuesta arriba 8 meses atrás, cuando ese retraso injustificado de Jim aquel mediodía se acabó transformando en una llamada de teléfono que lo convirtió en una ausencia crónica.

Por suerte Kate estaba ese fin de semana en casa de Beatrice y eso le dio el margen justo de 2 días para reconstruir una historia, ella sabía que poco convincente que poder contarle a su hija...

Sin embargo añadir a eso la pérdida del habla de Kate fue otro golpe que tuvo que aprender a encajar.

Mike le ofreció cogerse un año sabático manteniendo puesto y sueldo mensual, pero ésta no sólo lo rechazó, sino que acudía al buffet cada mañana con una sonrisa en la cara, convirtiéndose en esa especie de confidente a la que todos acudían cuando algún tema les rondaba en la mente y eso la hacía grande y admirada entre sus compañeros.

El camino de gravilla les llevó hasta las primeras casitas y aparcando el coche salió Johanna, para acto seguido ir a abrirle la puerta a Kate.

Ésta sin embargo, ya había descendido de su asiento y con la barbilla alzada oteaba las vistas del valle mientras el contraste de paisajes y colores le llevaba a abrir los ojos como platos.

_-¿Te gusta?- _le preguntó mientras sacaba la maleta del capó del coche arrastrándola con una de las manos y ofreciéndole la otra a su hija.

Ésta asintiendo, entrelazó sus todavía pequeños dedos con los de su madre y fue tomando nota de cada uno de los detalles.

_-Mamá... esto no me gusta_

Al ver a su madre retocarse el maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor sin prestarle demasiada atención, optó por seguir dejándose notar.

_-Este sitio huele… mmm... como a vaca, lo noto.. Y seguro que no tiene niños de mi edad, y no esta Haley – _dijo refunfuñando

Martha no pudo controlar la risa.

-_¿A vaca? Ay hijo, un día me matas de un ataque de risa –_ replicó llevándose los dedos índice a los lagrimales para controlar que no se corriese el maquillaje.

-_Estoy enfadado, y no pienso salir de casa y voy a estar tooodo el día de la tele a mi play –_el tono de voz dejaba entrever el enfado del niño y el chofer miro a Martha que le dio a entender eso… que eran cosas banales.

Una vez que el coche paró y el chofer les recogió las maletas antes de marcharse, Richard se hizo a la idea de que verdaderamente era en ese pueblo, donde iba a transcurrir su verano y sin tan siquiera echar una ojeada a las vistas, se colocó las gafas de sol.

-_¿No vas siquiera a decir que te parece? –_preguntó Martha una vez que se hubieron instalado en una de las casas mejor preparadas del pueblo.

Además de las dos plantas, contaban con un ático, un jardín con su propia piscina climatizada y una terraza lateral. La casa de hecho estaba pensada para un máximo de 10 personas, por lo que les sobraba espacio.

Rick seguía enfadado y dando un portazo mientras echaba el pestillo se encerro en una de las grandes habitaciones. Martha optó por darle su espacio. Sabía que todo se debía a la amiguita que el pequeño se había echado ese año en clase y a tener que separarse de ella todo el verano. "Ha salido a su madre", pensó cara si Martha

Y tras deshacer las maletas y recolocar cada cosa en su sitio, se adentró en la cocina para echar un vistazo a la nevera.

¿Tener que cocinar? NO, eso le quitaría tiempo para relajarse y descongestionar su saturada cabeza. Ya le habían dicho que tenía que cogerse unas vacaciones, así que buscando en los panfletos que descansaban encima de una de las mesas buscó algún bar o restaurante en ese pueblo de montaña al que poder echar mano

Mientras Johanna se había instalado en una casa algo parecida pero ubicada dentro del núcleo del pueblo.

Katherine en todo momento le había ayudado a recolocar las cosas y ahora se encontraba sentada con las piernas colgando sobre ese sofá de felpa azul eléctrico, mientras esos grandes y apagados ojos verde avellana llevaban su atención más allá de las imágenes reflejadas en esa enorme pantalla de plasma.

-Cariño, bajo a la cocina a preparar la comida, si me necesitas me llamas

La pequeña miró a su madre mientras le asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez con mamá fuera de vista, dio un salto para bajar del sofá y cogiendo el mando con ambas manos apagó la tele mientras extendía en el suelo la manta que le había comprado papa el año pasado por su cumpleaños.

Colocándose sobre ella en forma de ovillo, empezó a acariciar la cabeza de esos caballos blancos que se dibujaban sobre un fondo de tonalidades azules y verdes.

Y haciendo eso recordó los paseos a caballo con papá, pues debido a los avances dados en equitación, había prometido comprarle un par de caballos para poder salir a montar juntos. Eso los había unido más si cabía.

Por eso desde que Equus y Starlight llegaron a la familia, Kate se había hecho íntima de ellos y paso a considerarlos, mimarlos y dedicarles el mismo tiempo que a cualquiera de sus amigos.

A mamá no le gustaban los caballos, pero si el resto de animales, y por eso tenían a Thor ese pastor alemán que era como el hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo las pasadas navidades la propia Kate había pedido que los abuelos se hiciesen cargo de los caballos, ya no había seguido manteniendo las fuerzas y la ilusión para seguir dando sus clases de equitación. En clase las cosas no iban mucho mejor, había dejado de ser la novia de Christopher y éste la había reemplazado por Karina, una niña rubia de ojos color azabache con la que Kate no terminaba de entenderse. Todos sus amigos creían firmemente que Kate había perdido el habla y se alejaban poco a poco pensando que podría perjudicarles el relacionarse con una niña así. Solo Beatrice y Espósito permanecían a su lado y seguían contando con ella incondicionalmente.

Echaba mucho en falta papá… todavía recordaba esa tarde cuando al llegar del cole e ir a darle un regalo a mamá, escucho como le contaba a los abuelos que papá nunca más volvería a casa, que nunca más volvería a poder estar con ellas. Que ahora estaba en un sitio diferente… un sitio inaccesible para ella..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigamos escribiendo siempre que los exámenes lo permitan. Espero que guste, para cualquier sugerencia, crítica, consejo review y os leo**

**Cap. 2. Enfrentarse a algo nuevo**

Richard tuvo que dejar el orgullo de lado y salir de la habitación para ir al baño. Su madre lo esperaba en la sala adyacente.

Mirándolo a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras lo llamó y éste se acercó con la cabeza agachada.

_-Hijo-_ comenzó Martha mientras lo aupaba para sentarlo sobre sus rodillas- _sé que_ _estas enfadado por no poder ver a Haley este verano…_

El niño seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del parquet de esa sala – _pero te prometo que aquí has de hacer nuevos amigos, encontraremos la forma de pasárnoslo bien_ – y abrazándolo hasta colocar su espalda sobre su pecho, le dio un sonoro beso en una de las mejillas.

_-Mira puedes probar suerte hoy mismo y comprobar por ti mismo que hay muchos otros niños que se vienen de la ciudad a pasar el verano aquí._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-¡Pues claro tonto! Mira ven, te diré lo que vamos a hacer…_

_-No, no, no me apetece ir a por el pan –_ empezó a quejarse el niño cuando su madre le hubo explicado que esa era una buena manera de comenzar a hacer relaciones. _– Además no conozco el sitio y… y seguro que me pierdo-_ continuo, haciéndose el remolón sobre una de las butacas que encontró en la planta baja.

_-Richard, escúchame hijo… mira, yo tengo que quedarme aquí para atender al repartidor de pizzas y comida rápida cuando llegue, ¿o a caso prefieres hacerlo tu mientras yo voy a la panadería?_

_-¿Ves? Para ese tipo de comida no necesitamos el pan..._

_-Richard Edgar Alexander, no me seas vago y sal a airearte ahora mismo._

_-Puf… con Haley ahora estaríamos en el parque, comiéndonos un polo __–_ contestó el niño dibujándosele una sonrisa tonta en la cara – _pero nada... aquí no encontraré ni un amigo de 3 años aunque sea._

Y cogiendo el dinero que le dio su madre, tras volver a escuchar la ruta que le llevaría hasta la panadería, salió rumbo a lo desconocido.

La pequeña Kate acababa de cruzar la esquina de la calle que la llevaba a la calle a la que se dirigía cuando escuchó el llanto.

Prestando atención llegó a la parte trasera de un contenedor amarillo, donde se resguardaba un gatito que al parecer estaba herido.

La niña guardando el dinero que le había dado mama en uno de los bolsillos del fino vestido de gasa azul cielo, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca mientras miraba a la carita del lastimado y dolorido animal.

Se arrodilló para ir a cogerlo y al ir a levantarse el animal que se sentía poco sujeto fue a agarrarse a la niña y le arañó en la muñeca sin ser consciente. Kate al notar los arañazos estuvo tentada a no ayudar, pero recordó como papá le había enseñado que a veces, tanto las personas como los animales, se sienten atacados en un primer momento cuando alguien les ofrece una mano.

Así que sujetando mejor al gato con uno de sus bracitos mientras se lo llevaba al pecho, rebusco con la mano libre entre los bolsillos del vestido hasta dar con el pañuelo que buscaba.

Colocándoselo sobre la pata herida, intentó recordar como mamá le anudo una vez uno a ella, cuando dos años atrás se cayó en clase de equitación y se hizo aquel esguince.

Estando concentrada en ello, no se pudo dar cuenta de cómo un niño se acercaba por la espalda hasta que dándole con la punta del dedo en la espalda, consiguió sobresaltarla.

Girándose se le quedó mirando mientras el niño se presentaba como Richard Castle y dándole la manita le preguntaba su nombre a ella...

La niña agachó la cabeza mientras tragaba saliva… esas situaciones se le hacían cuesta arriba…

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_ –volvió a preguntarle el pequeño con tono curioso

Kate permaneciendo en silencio empezó a notar como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

_-¿No vas a hablarme?_ – insistió el niño incrédulo que no podía comprender por qué estaba pasando esa niña.

Y la peque echó a correr alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, dando un gran rodeo al pueblo mientras dejaba paso a las emociones…

_`Pues que tonta_´ pensó el niño enfurruñándose mientras sacaba la lengua a la figura de la niña que se perdía en la esquina de una nueva bocacalle.

Cuando creyó que ya no lo encontraría cerca de la panadería, Kate volvió con el gatito todavía entre sus brazos, y reubicándose, dio con la pequeña tienda, intentando entrar sin armar bulla.

Mientras Rick en casa le contaba lo sucedido a Martha.

_-Mamá, pero es que no me ha hablado. Ni siquiera para decirme su nombre. ¡Y yo la he tratado bien! Eso es ser borde..._

_-¿Has probado a pensar que puede que esa niña estuviese triste? ¿O que tuviese un mal día? – _le rebatió Martha.

_-Pero… yo no tengo la culpa… _

_-Tú estabas enfadado cuando hemos llegado… y lo has pagado conmigo..._

_-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarle? Yo no quiero que este triste… pero…no sé si es de aquí mamá…_

_-Estoy segura. Y si es de aquí… no tardareis en volver a veros… es un pueblo pequeño hijo_

La mujercita de la panadería que se encontraba de espaldas al mostrador, preguntó que iban a pedir mientras dándose la vuelta en ese instante, cambio de expresión ipso facto al ver a esa pequeña en una esquina con la mirada en la cabecita de ese animal que acariciaba... tenía que ser la hija de Jim, eran idénticos.

-¡Cariño! – exclamó quitándose el delantal mientras se arrimaba a la niña agachándose y abrazándola suavemente – dios… eres el reflejo de Jim – dijo acariciándole las mejillas.

Y Kate al ver que esa mujer le estaba hablando de papá, le devolvió el abrazo intentando controlar las lágrimas…

**PD:**

**Hoy va dedicado.**

'**Aliviar el dolor de otros es olvidar el nuestro.´**

"**Tú no eres fuerte, es que tú eres un muro y puedes con todo lo que te venga y si no puedes, yo estaré ahí contigo apoyándote."**

**Gracias por todo, gracias por nada 29**❤


End file.
